The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for outputting audio sounds in an augmented reality environment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a hardware device that outputs audio, such that a user is still able to listen to sounds provided in a surrounding area.
As visual augmented or mixed reality headsets are used in various industries, it is more apparent that providing an augmented or mixed audio to supplement the augmented visualization displayed via the headsets may be useful. That is, the mixed or augmented reality headsets may generally allow a user to view real objects in addition to virtual objects. In order to provide the same ability to listen to real sound surrounding a user, while providing augmented sound, improvements in the audio devices used with these headsets are desirable.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.